Currently, mobile handsets have the ability to communicate using one or more mobile network technologies, such as: Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM); Code division multiple access (CDMA); Integrated Digital Enhanced Network (iDEN) or Long Term Evolution (LTE). Mobile network operators have infrastructure in place around the world supporting one or more of the aforementioned mobile network technologies, forming worldwide mobile communications networks. Each of these network operators acquires one or more radio spectrum licenses from government agencies setting forth discrete frequency ranges in which it is permitted to operate.
When a mobile handset subscriber ventures outside of his or her network operator's coverage area, or if the subscriber's network coverage is interrupted for any reason, the mobile handset may then switch to a roaming status so that it can utilize the infrastructure of another mobile network operator. If the subscriber's network operator has an agreement with another network operator that has network coverage for the area covering the roaming mobile handset, the mobile handset may then initiate a handover to the visited communications network. The mobile handset usage by the subscriber is monitored and billed to the subscriber, usually at a higher rate than would usually be charged by the subscriber's normal network operator.
Sometimes a handover occurs between a cellular network and a non-cellular network, such as, for example, a WiFi network (based on the IEEE 802.11 standard). Thus, a user talking on a mobile handset that is both WiFi and mobile network capable may have a call handed over between the WiFi and mobile networks.
Many service providers charge by the minute, which can result in an undesirable charge if the communication is brief or if the subscriber's network coverage is only temporarily interrupted. Thus, it is advantageous to minimize the amount of time that a subscriber spends using a network that is not operated by his or her network operator. This is especially true in the case of a handover from a WiFi network to a mobile network.
Today, the logic that governs the handover from a mobile network to WiFi is triggered by WiFi signal strength and/or network connection quality. In most cases, this logic alone is sufficient to manage handovers from a mobile network to WiFi. In some cases a subscriber may frequently drift in and out of WiFi coverage. Each time a subscriber drifts out of WiFi, a handover to a mobile network is triggered. Frequent handovers between WiFi and a mobile network can result in extra mobile network usage costs because, for example, a mobile network voice usage is rounded up to the nearest minute.
For instance, a mobile phone user may be connected to a mobile network for 15 seconds and then detect (and switch to) a WiFi network. After 20 seconds connected to WiFi, the WiFi connection may start dropping packets, and the mobile phone user may switch to the mobile network for a more stable connection to complete the telephone call. After another 20 seconds, the telephone call may be terminated. In this example, the telephone call was connected via the mobile network for a total of 35 seconds, but because the mobile phone connected via the mobile network for two separate segments of 15 seconds and 20 seconds each, the mobile phone user will be charged for 2 minutes of mobile network time. If the call had remained connected to the mobile network continuously, without switching to WiFi, a total of 55 mobile network seconds would have been used, but because the mobile phone user would have been connected to the mobile network for a single segment, the mobile phone user would only be charged for 1 minute of mobile network time.
What is needed therefore are systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products to enable handover logic that is cost efficient. The logic should enable handover from a first network to a second network, such that the handover logic makes the most economical use of the first network before the handover is initiated.